Ear plugs are known and used as part of standard personal protection equipment. A user will insert a pair of ear plugs into his ear canals to lessen the amount of sound entering into his ears. Without using ear plugs, a user who is exposed to ongoing high levels of noise can be subject to hearing loss. Standard ear plugs are composed of a compressible foam material. This design is limited in that often the ear plugs are difficult to remove. What is needed is a firm member of the earplug which presents an easy means for removal.
Historically, bullets have been used as ear plugs. Military service members have been known to use rifle bullets as ear plugs both in time of war and in time of peace. Bullets present an easy means for removing them from a user's ears since they are firm and easy to grab. However, the metal ends inserted into the ear canal are uncomfortable to wear. What is needed is an ear plug with a soft elastomeric insert which is comfortable to wear with a metal outer casing presenting an easy means for removal.